HIVE Academy and the struggles of being Slade's Apprentice
by Moonmistninja
Summary: Robin is Slade's apprentice and Slade sends him off to H.I.V.E. Academy to make some friends. How will Robin face the struggles of High-school and being Slade's apprentice. He's in a world of trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first actually continuing Teen Titans FanFiction! I'm really excited and I have tons of ideas for this story already! I would add another chapter tonight but I have school ****. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and please Read Favorite Follow and Review!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans Sadly…**

**This is not a Slade x Robin story just their relationship as master and apprentice.**

Robin crawled into bed and he wrapped his arms around his side. He had failed his mission tonight. It was a fairly simple one but the Teen Titans showed up. Ever since Robin found out that the Titans stopped trying to talk him out of being on the side of evil and he realized they had little to no hope left in him he had fallen into a sort of depression. Tonight when they fought they didn't show any signs of remorse and they didn't try to talk him out of it. Robin realized they had given up on him and he was now considered an enemy. It was the first night in many years that Robin cried himself to sleep.

Slade knew about Robin's depression and it was really starting to worry him. He thought that he was the only thing Robin needed, but it was apparent that Robin relied heavily on his friends. Slade sighed and looked at the website on the screen. "It's for your own good Robin." Slade said as he closed the laptop lid.

Robin was shook roughly awake in the morning by Slade. "Get up you are going to be attending school today." Slade ordered him and he stood, back facing him in the doorway. Robin rubbed his eyes groggily, "School?" He asked swinging his legs over the bed. Slade turned his head to the side to peer at him. "Yes you will be attending the H.I.V.E. academy I expect you to make friends Robin your depressed mood does not go unnoticed." Slade said and then he exited the room.

Robin was all dressed in his apprentice attire, his old suit had been destroyed or either in Slade's custody now and he decided that the costume wasn't so bad. Robin sighed and opened the fridge he really didn't want to go to school, actually that was the last thing he wanted to do being trapped in a hormone filled building full of loud annoying villains that all probably hated him didn't sound like the greatest thing to him.

"Robin lets go you don't want to be late on your first day." Slade said and Robin followed him out to the black Volvo.

The ride there was silent and Slade noticed the closer they grew to school the more nervous. When they pulled up to the school Slade placed a hand on his arm causing his apprentice to jump. "Robin relax no one will trouble you, I am well respected by the H.I.V.E. Academy and you have made quite the news among villains. You will fit in just fine." Slade told him and the tension in his shoulders dropped. "Now go." Slade commanded and Robin pushed open the door and got out.

Slade sped off and the nervousness came back making his skin crawl. So many villains in one place made him extremely anxious. He could feel the other student's eyes on him as he made his way up the stairs but with the little dignity he had left he rolled his shoulders back and held his head high.

The ex-boy wonder made his way into the schools office. There was a rather callous old lady sitting at a computer she had her glasses down her nose and pointy claw like fingers tapping away at the computer and she slightly unnerved him.

"May I help you?" A voice asked shaking him from his thoughts. It was a nice looking woman with blonde hair and blue eyes; she definitely looked like she didn't belong anywhere near the H.I.V.E. Academy.

"Err uhh… Yes I'm new here I need a schedule." He said awkwardly. The woman noticed his uniform and her eyes widened, "Oh Oh my you're Slade's apprentice! You're Robin! Of course I'll get that right to you right away." She exclaimed in a hurry.

So Slade wasn't lying apparently he was a big deal and he was definitely feared by even other villains. That thought made a shiver run down his spine.

"Here you are." She said handing him a schedule, "That girl over there will show you around." The lady informed him and he nodded and took the papers.

Robin turned around to see none other than Jinx standing there smiling cheekily at him with a glint of trouble in her eyes. Robin sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey Robin I'm going to be your guide for the day." Jinx said still smiling. "Let me see your schedule." She said and grabbed the paper out of his hands.

"Ok you have English, Gym, Science, and calculus, then you have lunch and then Heroes, History, and then Study hall." She said looking it over. "Looks like I'll be seeing you a lot we have English Gym calculus and Heroes together, and of course Lunch and study hall. But don't worry Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous are in science and History." She assured him.

Robin looked at her disarrayed "Don't you guys hate me?" Robin blurted out. Jinx handed him back the schedule with a weary expression, "Look we never really hated you, I mean sure we were mad when you busted us for stealing and stuff but really you weren't that bad." Jinx said and she began walking down the hall.

Robin followed her, "What do you mean?" He asked walking alongside her. "Well.." She began. "Beast boy and Starfire are annoying, Raven is too moody, and Gizmo still has a grudge on Cyborg for the Champion of Games thing. But you were ok." She said punching him in the arm.

Robin frowned and rubbed his arm causing Jinx to laugh, "But you're way to serious though, come on we need to get to English Mrs. Baleful hates when her students are late." Jinx said walking briskly down the hall and turning into a class.

English was uneventful and the gym teacher was impressed but not surprised by Robin's athleticism and his acrobatic abilities. "You remind me a lot of Slade." He commented and Robin felt his face grow hot with anger he resisted the urge to attack him then and there reminding himself it was the first day of school and he needed to make a good impression.

Science was awkward and Robin found out that Billy Numerous talks to much and Kyd Wykkyd can't talk at all. Finally it was time for lunch.

Jinx found Robin Billy and Kyd right away and Billy began telling her about how he stuck some poor kids head in a toilet. They got their lunch and they sat down at a table next to Gizmo see-more mammoth and Private H.I.V.E.

"Good to see you on our side." See-more commented as Robin sat down. They all began idle chat and there was a lot of laughing a poking fun at each other. "So how's Slade?" Jinx asked and they all turned their attention on him.

Robin swallowed his nervousness he used to be a team leader and he was used to talking in front of people just not villains and never about Slade.

"Well uhh… he's pretty strict and he sure likes punishments. But he I guess he's not too bad at times." Robin said scratching the back of his head.

"Ugh I would never want to work for Slade." Private H.I.V.E. said and the others nodded in agreement. "Really?" Robin asked suddenly less interested in poking his food. "Oh yeah Billy's scared of Slade right Billy?" One Billy asked another Billy who was picking his teeth with a fork, "You betcha Billy Slade is real scary." The other Billy agreed.

Robin sat back and pondered this suddenly feeling a whole lot tougher knowing that other villains were scared of his master.

The bell rang and everyone groaned and made their way to the next class.

The second Robin walked into Heroes he wanted to leave. "Are you ok?" Jinx asked waving a hand in front of his face. Robin became aware that he was standing in the door way frozen. They sat in the back and the posters of the Teen titans (minus him) and the Justice league were making his skin crawl.

"Today we will be discussing 'The Teen Titans'" the teacher said sharpening her gaze on Robin. "That's Mrs. Autroshus (see what I did there *wink wink* god these puns are terrible please slap me) She will do everything she can to try to crawl under your skin." Jinx whispered into his ear.

"The teen titans are a league of super powered teens much like yourselves, that protect Jump city. I'm sure most of you have encountered the teen titans once before. They are very dependable and they are always…" Mrs. Autroshus stopped and tapped her chin. "They are always joining forces and sticking up for one another. So if you see one Titan there is more to come." She finished with a smirk.

Robin clenched his fists together; he knew people were staring at him as she brought up a site about the teen titans. Robin grimaced as his name showed up on the screen explaining about how he had quit the titans.

_QUIT! I DIDN'T QUIT! IM GUESSING THEY FORGOT TO MENTION THE PART WHERE I WAS KIDNAPPED AND FORCED TO BECOME AN APPRENTICE TO SLADE! _He screamed in thought obviously fuming.

"The Teen titans are an almost unstoppable force of do gooders and it is very very tricky to detain a Titan for they all have a particular set of skills and are very powerful." She said explaining thoroughly the Titans skill sets. "Although detainment can be possible… Can't it Robin?" The woman asked grinning devilishly at him.

Robin snapped and with a yell he hurled his pens at her. They embedded themselves into the wall mere millimeters away from her face. Her eyes began to glow with rage, "Go down to the office immediately! And I will be seeing you after school!" She shouted at him slamming her fists down on a terrified student's desk.

Robin stood up and glared at her before he made his way out the door ignoring the shocked faces of his class mates.

"Some first day." He muttered angrily.

"Wait here." A secretary Robin didn't recognize from earlier told him and he sat down in a chair in front of the headmasters desk. "Your Master will be here shortly." She told him.

Robin swallowed the rising fear in his throat, and the headmaster walked in. "Causing trouble on your first day." She tsskd. Then she narrowed her eyes at him, "I would have expected better from Slade's apprentice." She said saying the name Slade like he was her Idol.

They sat there in almost complete silence except for offhand comments about school when Mrs. Autroshus walked in. She scowled at him and stood next to the headmaster but otherwise she made no move.

Then Robin heard it the deliberate sound of heavy metal boots drawing closer to the door. Robin could detect that sound from anywhere. After months of listening and waiting to be punished or to be trained Robin knew exactly whose footsteps those belonged to.

The door opened revealing Slade who looked nothing more than a little peeved. That was what scared Robin the most he would wait until he returned home to unleash his anger on him and Robin could already tell he was very unhappy with him.

"Please have a seat." The headmaster more asked Slade and he obliged. "Is my apprentice already causing problems?" Slade asked folding his hands in his lap.

"Indeed why just last period he had lashed out in an act of violence. I was merely teaching about the Teen Titans and he reacted quite negatively, by being disruptive and he potentially endangered me by embedding multiple pens into my classroom wall." The teacher said smugly.

Slade slowly nodded his head, "I see. I don't believe there will be any further outbursts from my apprentice." Slade said. Robin clenched his jaw tightly refusing to meet anyone's eye. "Right Robin." Slade asked with a hint of anger. Robin nodded and Slade stood up.

"I will be leaving and I expect you to be on your best behavior for the rest of the day." Slade said and he exited the room.

After a moment of Robin just sitting there staring at his hands he looked up glad to see it was only him and the headmaster still in the room. "You may return to class." She dismissed him and he nodded and quickly made his way out of the office.

There were stares and gossip that was barely concealed throughout the entire history class and even Kyd Wykkyd seemed interested in what had happened. "What do you think Slade will do?" Billy asked him and Robin resisted the urge to scream at him to shut up.

"Is something going on over there?" The teacher Mr. Austere asked them crossly. They all shook their heads and he restarted the video about a war between some really old good guys and bad guys no one even knew about.

"You're in trouble aren't ya?" one Billy asked, "I can tell Billy he's all kinds of in trouble!" Another said. "You betcha Billy we can see it in your face." A third said. "Are ya gonna give us the details or what bird boy?" The original Billy asked.

"Would you just mind your own business?" Robin shouted and the class all turned to face him. Mr. Austere glared at him "Robin you will be seeing me after school." he said snappily. The class Oooed quietly and they went back to the video.

Billy didn't ask any more questions after that and for once he kept quiet.

The bell rang and robin hurried out of the class. He growled and threw his books into his locker. He jumped when he closed it and Kyd Wykkyd was standing there.

He placed a hand on his shoulder trying to say he was sorry and then he motioned for Robin to follow him. "Where are we going?" Robin asked he kind of liked Kyd but it was a little unnerving how much he resembled batman.

Kyd Motioned with his hands above his head in the shape of horns. Robin raised an eyebrow confused, "Wildebeest?" He asked and suddenly he felt really ridiculous why would Kyd be talking about wildebeest.

Kyd sighed and his arms fell to his sides. He waved his hand and made an x with his fingers. "Spell X? Hex? Jinx?" He asked. Kyd nodded relieved. Robin felt embarrassed for taking so long to guess with all his detective skills.

Kyd smiled and hit him with his elbow as if to say it was ok and they quickly walked down the hall and into the gym.

Jinx, Billy, Gizmo, Mammoth, see-more and angel were all sitting around on the bleachers while Johnny Rancid and XL terrestrial were playing basketball. XL Terrestrial quickly tapped his arrow and he grew up to a good 10 feet and walked over and placed the ball in the hoop. "No fair you cheater!" Johnny yelled and everyone laughed.

"Hey Robin I heard you've been getting yourself into trouble and on the first day too." Jinx said smirking. Robin groaned and he sat down next to her. "You can explain later right now were just all going to hang out." She said giving him a knowing smile and he silently thanked her.

The bell rang and Robin was feeling good as he walked out with the rest of the group. They had been telling jokes and having a good time all study hall and he was in a good mood for once.

It ended quickly when Robin walked past Mr. Austere's class. Robin sighed "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Robin said despondently. They all looked at him with pity, "Hey it can't be too bad." See-more said and they agreed. "See ya tomorrow stink brain." Gizmo called and they all laughed halfheartedly and left him alone.

Robin exhaled and slung his bag over one arm before pushing open the door. "I've heard you've gotten yourself into a mess of trouble today." Mr. Austere said not looking up from the paperwork on his desk. Robin nodded and he set his bag down on a desk in the front row.

"Grade these." The teacher said handing him a huge stack of paper. A few scattered to the floor and Robin gaped. "All of them?!" He asked picking up the papers that had fallen.

"We'll see." The teacher said placing a red pen and an answer sheet in his hands.

Robin scrawled a percentage on the sheet and he circled it and placed it in a slowly growing pile he had created. He had gotten a lot done already when Mr. Austere spoke up "That's enough, here's a pass to Mrs. Autroshus's class." The teacher said handing him a sticky note.

Robin thanked him and he quickly grabbed his bag and made his way to Mrs. Autroshus's class. It had been thirty minutes already! He realized with a shock when he entered her room.

"Hello Robin." She said turning in here chair to face him. "I thought you wouldn't show." She said dangerously narrowing her eyes. "I was in Mr. Austere's class." he said handing her the sticky note. "Getting into trouble are we?" She asked and tossed the note into the trash.

"You're going to patch up my wall and sort these papers and you may not leave until you are finished." She growled and she handed him a small can of mortar. "Get to work." She said.

The pens were well embedded into the wall much to Robin's dismay and pride, but eventually the wall was patched up and it looked as if there had never been pens there at all.

Robin groaned to find the large pile of paperwork he had to sort but he was still glad he wasn't grading anymore his hand was starting to cramp in Mr. Austere's class.

He quickly sorted them by class and by graded and not graded and the papers that were for her specifically were in their own pile on her desk. "I'm leaving now he growled and he quickly ran to the entrance of the school. He had been in her class for over 50 minutes he realized with shock.

Robin saw the familiar black Volvo sitting in the deserted parking lot and he dreaded the rest of the night that awaited him. "Why me?" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS MUST HAVE THOUGHT I DIED. I didn't I'm sorry I just was super busy but here's the next chapter! I feel like it could have been better but I really just want to get into the good stuff and yes this is a filler I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long for a chapter that isn't really that great! I swear if I can word the next chapter right it will be a DRAMA BOMB! I just need to get through all this school time. I'm sorry if you're loving this school time stuff but I need some action going on.**

**Please Read Review follow favorite!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Robin saw the familiar black Volvo sitting in the deserted parking lot and he dreaded the rest of the night that awaited him. "Why me?" he muttered.

Robin felt his feet dragging as he made his way to the car. He wasn't going to even try to hide his shame because he knew Slade could already tell from his slow movements. Robin pulled open the car door and cautiously got inside prepared for the worst.

"Hello Robin." Slade said staring straight ahead hands gripping the steering wheel. "Do you know how long I have been waiting here?" Slade asked intimidatingly. Robin stared at his hands in his lap, he knew exactly how long Slade had been waiting out here but he stayed silent deciding it would be his best option. "Almost an hour and a half." Slade supplied for him.

Robin winced and glanced up at his master. Slade snarled and backhanded him hard across the face. "That is only the beginning of what I am going to do to you." Slade said ominously. Robin swallowed thickly and the car sped off.

~O~

"I am very disappointed in you Robin. Do not let this happen again." Slade saying taking great hidden pleasure in watching the boy writhe on the floor in pain desperately trying to push himself up with his shaking arms.

Robin successfully flipped himself over onto his back and took a sharp intake in breath. There was a pain in his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut and felt around his chest. He winced in pain; he had a few fractured ribs but nothing major. Just bruises and scrapes he noted and slowly he got up and made his way to his room.

There was a knock on his door and Robin already knew who it was. "Come in." He said and Wintergreen made his way into his room with an ace bandage and a first aid kit. Robin remembered the first time he met Wintergreen he embarrassingly thought it was Alfred. Although Wintergreen rarely spoke and he wasn't nearly as caring as Alfred was, but he knew how to patch Robin up and he secretly made him hot chocolate after some strenuous missions.

Wintergreen silently bandaged robin's scrapes and he wrapped an ace bandage tightly around his chest causing Robin to hiss in pain. Wintergreen gave him a small look of pity (about as much emotion as a rock) and he handed him some painkillers and left the room wordlessly. Robin took them and swallowed them before he climbed into his bed even though it was still daylight out not wanting to risk encountering Slade.

Robin stared up at the ceiling, wondering how he would ever be able to do combat training the next morning with his ribs like this. He didn't dare ask Slade if he could write him a note to skip class. Robin groaned and covered his face with his arm.

_I wonder what the Titans would be doing now._ He thought to himself as he lay there.

Robin imagined Cyborg and Beast boy fighting over a videogame and Raven exasperatedly trying to read her book or meditate, then he thought of Starfire making some of her Tameranean cuisine or maybe she was asking how some earthly thing worked

Robin smiled sadly and remembered the many times Starfire would ask him to explain some earth customs to her. He wondered if they missed him, or if they even had hope for him anymore. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest aside from the burning of his ribs.

He wondered if he would ever see them again, if they even wanted to see him again. Robin heaved a sigh he really did not want to have to fight them again, but it was like he wasn't even his own person anymore.

~O~

Robin woke up not surprised to find his torso had scattered purple discolored areas covering it. He winced and re-wrapped the bandage. Slowly he made his way into the kitchen where Slade was waiting for him.

"Sl-Slade can I please have some aspirin?" Robin asked cautiously, he decided he would be on his best behavior for the day. Slade narrowed his eye at him, there was a pause and then he reached into a drawer and he tossed the bottle at him. "Thanks." Robin muttered and then he tossed a few into his mouth.

Slade then moved over and clipped a metal collar to his neck. "I expect there will be no further outbursts from you in class anymore, Or this." Slade said clicking a button on a control. "Will happen." Suddenly a jolt of electricity surged from the collar. Robin cried out and pulled at the collar sending the electricity through his hands and he fell to his knees. Robin yelled in pain "Stop!" Slade obliged and he gasped falling back on his hands.

"Hmmm very disappointing Robin that's only on setting 5 you wouldn't want me to set it to 11 would you?" Slade asked threateningly. Robin shook his head and shakily got to his feet. "Come Robin we won't be late." Slade ordered him and he strode him down the corridors to the car.

~O~

"You're still alive!" Jinx said smiling and running up to him in the hall. Robin nodded, and jinx pulled at the collar. "What's up with your new look?" She asked. He decided he would keep them in the dark about the ribs and the shock collar. It was after all the second day of school; he didn't want everyone at the school to think he was so powerless against Slade. "It's supposed to keep me out of trouble." Robin said only giving a hint of what it really was.

Jinx noticed that he was done talking about the subject and she pulled him along to English telling him about how Gizmo had managed to create an almost indestructible bell collar and put it on Kyd Wykkyd in his sleep.

English was as always uneventful except for when wrestling star tripped on XL terrestrial's foot and went flying to the floor which turned into a chain reaction of him flipping Angels desk over and making See-more scream like a girl. The whole class erupted into laughter and See-more frowned and wrapped his arms around himself blushing.

It was now time for combat practice though and Robin was dreading it. He planned on just not showing up to class but he was pretty sure Slade was watching him and ready to press the button to his collar at any moment. Robin groaned and pushed open the doors to the Gym room.

Gym was going by quickly and he had been laying low for the most part not wanting to further strain his injuries. Robin sighed grateful that he had not been called up for combat training yet and he was growing more and more relieved by the end of class. When suddenly Jinx shot up out of her seat and she waved her hand in the air. "Robin and I can do it Easy!" She called out eagerly.

Robin tried to pull her hand down and the teacher smirked. "Why of course Robin, Jinx you can..." The bell suddenly rang and Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Robin and Jinx will be first tomorrow." The teacher said looking at his clipboard and scratching a note down.

"What was that for?" Robin asked and Jinx smirked "Well I guess you better practice up because it's just you me and the course tomorrow." She said and then skipped off to her other class.

Robin sighed he was going to need to bring some extra painkillers for tomorrow he decided as he made his way to his locker. He opened it and pushed notebooks around looking for his science things when he heard a loud jingling coming from behind him and Billy's familiar laughing.

Robin turned around and realized that Kyd indeed had a Bell and collar around his neck and he was fuming. "HaHA it gets funnier every time I hear it!" Billy said laughing and holding his waist. "I hear ya Billy it's not getting old is it Billy?" a second Billy asked a third Billy who appeared behind the first laughing Billy. "Sure doesn't Billy." The third said and all three erupted into laughter when Kyd moved out of frustration to cross his arms and the bell jingled again.

Robin sighed and closed his locker and they began making their way down the hall. Billy noticed his serious mood and his tone changed to one Robin had not known Billy was capable of. "Hey uh… I never really apologized for History the other day… So I'm real sorry fer getting ya in trouble like that." Billy apologized. Robin looked at him and nodded his head in acceptance and then smirked listening to Kyds constant jingling as they walked down the hallway.

It was a necessarily normal (for a school full of Villains) day in science except the class had to be evacuated after Billy mixed the wrong chemicals and the class had been filled with thick purple smoke. The entire class was laughing madly at the now purple Billy and even Kyd Wykkyd was laughing silently but stopped when the bell around his neck began jingling and the two became the laughing stock of the day.

Calculus was uneventful and Robin was entirely bored because he already knew most of the things that the teacher was trying in vain to teach to the unresponsive class. When the bell finally rang the class practically burst out the door. Robin's stomach protested from not having dinner the night before.

"I see you haven't gotten in any trouble today." Jinx said to Robin at the lunch table and the she laughed at his confused face, "You're so serious lighten up." Jinx said elbowing him, "And you need to talk more." She said quieter motioning to the table full of laughing villains. Robin forced himself to smile

_Just try to pretend like these are the Titans._

He told himself but deep down he really knew that they would never be like the Titans.

Lunch had ended and it was now time for Heroes class the most dreaded class of the day. Robin groaned and he took a seat in the back of the class and put his head down on the desk. Jinx sat next to him and poked his head. "Don't die on me boy wonder." She said and he lifted his head up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Try not to almost take Mrs. Autroshus' eyes out this time." She joked as the rest of the class filed in. Mrs. Autroshus walked into the room and she locked eyes with robin. "I hope today our pencils will stay at our desks." She said haughtily and began writing on the board.

"While we are still on the subject of Titans I decided to switch things up a little and discuss some big league heroes. Like the Justice league. I would like you all to do a full report on one member of the justice league due by next Monday." She said putting one hand on her hip as she scrawled the assignment on the board. "But Mrs. Austere we would only have tomorrow and the weekend to write it!" A student said. She turned and pursed her lips. "Precisely." She said.

The class groaned as the teacher pulled up an old report. Robin wanted to disappear when the report name passed her heavily painted lips. "This report is on… Batman." She said almost mockingly. Then she began to read it out loud. The report consisted of how great Batman was and how it was considered honorable to fight against batman and how he was one of the greatest heroes of all time.

Robin fumed and his hands balled into fists.

_If he's so great then where is he? Shouldn't he be here! Why hasn't he come looking for me? How can he be a hero if he can't even look out for me?! I am his son aren't I? _Robin frowned _DID batman even consider him his son anymore… I mean he did technically make me leave in the first place._

Robin felt this unhappiness sink like a stone in his stomach.

"Therefore that is why I consider Batman the greatest hero of all time." She concluded. "This was an example of an excellent report. Your report should stay on topic and have many intriguing facts like this student chose to write about how they are fascinated with Batman's skills sets and how he is protector of Gotham possibly the world's highest crime rate city.

"If he's so great then why don't you meet him yourself?" Robin growled standing up causing his chair to topple over. Mrs. Autroshous narrowed her eyes. "Maybe then you will realize that your facts are wrong! If Batman is so great then why am I still here? How is he one of the greatest Heroes of all time when his own partner is committing crimes? He ranted.

Mrs. Autroshus slammed the chalk down onto the boards chalk tray and she turned on him. "Take a seat Robin. Unless you would like another detention." She threatened and the whole class had fallen silent watching this display.

Robin opened his mouth with a retort when he felt electricity running through his veins. Robin gasped and brought his hands up to his neck tugging violently on the collar. "Robin!" Jinx cried out and she touched the collar but pulled back with a yelp from the electricity. Robin's body was trembling from the jolts of electricity and when it finally stopped the bell had rung. "I think that's enough punishment for you then." She sneered and jinx helped him up and lead him out of class.

The rest of the day Robin felt everyones eyes on him and the eyes on his collar as well. By now the whole school knew he was being controlled by a shock collar and that he was ready to blow up on the next unfortunate student to say a word to him. He was avoided in the halls and even Billy didn't dare try to talk to him in History.

All he wanted to do was go train even if it killed him. It was the only way he could keep his mind off the way his life was taking a downwards dive for the worst. Jinx made attempts to get him out of the terrible mood he was in and she did lift his spirits a little but his mood was still going south.

When the day finally ended Robin made his way to Slades car and he got in. "I thought you said that you would have no more outbursts in class this morning." Slade said narrowing his eye at him. Robin did not answer him he just looked straight forward. "I can't say I am surprised that I had to use that on you anyway." Slade said not directly mentioning that he did see how Robin reacted in class earlier but they both knew that's what he had meant. Slade left it at that and then he drove them home.

Robin immediately went into Slade's personal training area and he began mercilessly taking out his anger on Slade's punching bag. It wasn't long after he started when Slade entered the room as well. "Your form is off." He said in a monotone voice and robin growled landing a heavy kick on the bag sending it off the hinges and into the wall.

"How's that for form?" He asked curling his fists. Slade narrowed his eye. "Destroying my training equipment has nothing to do with form Robin. How about you wrap your knuckles so I don't have blood all over them then." Slade responded by throwing tape at his apprentice. "Now show me a correct roundhouse kick." Slade said moving over to the boy who was bandaging his knuckles.

Robin readied himself and launched into the move when Slade caught his foot mid kick. "Stop." He commanded gripping his foot rather tightly. "What are you doing wrong?" He asked. Robin scowled looked down, he stared in disbelief. His foot was angled wrong! This was a beginners mistake and he was supposed to be Robin boy wonder! A hero and he couldn't even keep his form?!

"With your foot improperly angled an opponent could easily get the upper hand on you and." Slade paused and let go of his foot before he retaliated by swiping his legs out from underneath him with a single swift kick. "Easily overcome you because your balance is off." Slade finished crossing his arms as robin picked himself up.

"Again." Slade commanded and Robin got in his stance and kicked. But Slade was already there and his fist connected with his side sending him to the right. Robin stumbled and glared at Slade. "You were too slow Robin try again." He commanded.

Robin continued to try doing the kick perfectly and Slade pointed out every mistake and made him repeat the move over and over until he got it right. "Good Robin but you could still use work it appears your training skills are… inadequate." He stated and then left the boy to his own devices once again.

Robin was fuming part of him was glad Slade had finally left and the other part of him wanted him there to improve his technique some more. These thoughts ended in him becoming heated again and he began taking that anger out on a training dummy. Once he had calmed himself though he realized Slade was right. His aim was slightly off and he was making minor mistakes in almost all his moves. Maybe his training wasn't enough back at the titans tower.

Robin shook his head and focused on performance. He urged himself to move faster to strike with more force more precise to give it his all. His fist slammed into the side of the training dummy and he was glad Slade had given him the tape because it was already beginning to bleed through. After who knows how long of making mistakes and trying in vain to correct himself Robin realized that his all maybe just wasn't enough.

Robin growled the training wasn't making him calm down any further if anything it was making him more enraged. Every wrong move every mistake he grew angrier and finally he decided he needed to stop.

He needed to get his mind off fighting he needed to he needed to… Robin imagined flying through the air on the trapeze. Robin rubbed the sweat roughly off his face. He had only been Slade's apprentice for so long and being cooped up was driving him mad. He needed to do some acrobatics.

Whenever he had been under stress at the tower he could always just go to the gym and practice on the balance beams or the high bar to relieve some tension. But there was nothing like that here. If only he had some room maybe he could do some floor exercises but he would have to clear some of the weights and equipment to do that and he was sure Slade would not be happy with him if he did.

Robin sighed and made his way out of the room only to run directly into Slade on his way out. "You should be going to bed Robin you have school tomorrow." He said to him and he lifted him up by his collar, "I have not been very happy with your behavior these past few days and you are not making a very good impression. This is your last chance to shape up because I am having no more of this childishness." Slade threatened him and he dropped him back onto his feet and made his way back into the shadows.

Robins sighed. He was not looking forward to school.

**GAH! IM SORRY IF IT WAS TERRIBLE AND TOO FAST PACED I JUST REALLY WANT TO GET THROUGH THIS FREAKING INTRO TO SCHOOL CRAP AND GET INTO THE DRAMA! I'm so sorry if you hate it please tell me how to fix it and if you love it then Thanks for all your support! I know I take forever to update and for that I am super sorry I just have other things like school I need to be focusing on but I'm back to being a star student so I'll be trying to update more frequently! I MIGHT HAVE NEXT CHAPTER POSTED TONIGHT! I said might don't get too excited.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are probably thinking. This can't be me. Updating the next day no way it takes her like weeks to upload. BUT NOPE! I've had some ideas and I really don't like how they don't include how fantastic Robin would be at gymnastics in the TV series! This is really just Slade and Robin hanging out but don't worry if I'm still on a roll the rest of the Teen Titans will be here shortly ;)**

**Please Read, review, favorite, follow.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Friday passed without any trouble from the boy wonder. Unfortunately in gym class the teacher took it upon himself to decide if Jinx and himself were cocky enough to say they could do the course on their own he would amp it up a little and make it all the more challenging. Needless to say, they could not do the course with just the two of them and Robin was pretty sure he had reopened some wounds from Wednesday.

It was now the weekend and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Currently he was laying in his bed he was already awake but he didn't move decided whether or not it would be better to get up now or to pretend like he was still sleeping.

He was looking at an entire weekend with Slade. Most likely he would be doing combat training, he would probably be punished for being bad-mannered which he definitely was not looking forward to and there could also be the possibility that Slade would send him on a mission.

Robin groaned he wished he could just go back to sleep when heavy footsteps approached his door. "I already know that you are awake Robin. It is time for you to get up I have lots planned for this weekend." Slade informed him and then he left. Or at least Robin thought he left the man would make his footsteps sound heavy deliberately to intimidate someone but he could also be deadly silent and it was a little unnerving actually.

Robin sat up and discovered Slade was indeed gone and he was alone. He slowly shuffled his way into his bathroom and flicked on the lights. The floor was cold against his bare feet and he made he did his daily routine. Once he was dried off, clothed and his hair was gelled he exited his room and made his way down to the kitchen.

Slade was standing with his hands behind his back and he had a smoothie on the counter. Robin walked over to the counter and Slade slid the drink towards him. Robin caught it with his hand and studied it intently before he would dare drink it. "It is a protein drink Robin; it will help with your training, you will also be strictly on my nutrition plans for you had a rather unhealthy diet back at home." Slade said turning towards him and staring at him fixedly.

Robin shot a glance at him but he took a sip nonetheless. It was very distasteful to the boy but he finished it anyway. "We are going to do simple hand to hand combat for today. We will do weapons training another day for it seems your form is… lacking." Slade said walking out the room and down the corridor.

Robin followed him and was surprised when they passed the training room. Robin gave a questioning look to the man's back that Slade detected without even turning to look at his apprentice. He chuckled softly, "Robin you surely do not believe that I would have only one training room I thought I told you we were going to the gym." Slade said making his way to two double doors.

"You said we were training." Robin replied crossing his arms. Slade turned to look at him with his single eye and made a 'Hmm.' Sound in response before pushing the doors open to reveal a fairly large room with mirrors lining and an assortment of mats foam shapes and a large spring floor for gymnastics.

Slade strode over to the spring floor and stood in the middle. Robin stood across from him. "We are going to be working on your form as I told you before. Now try to strike me Robin." Slade instructed putting his arms up and placing his feet in a defense stance.

Robin readied and started with an uppercut. Slade dodged it easily. "Look where your forearm is facing." Slade said resting his hand on Robins arm to keep him from moving. "It is angled towards the wall it should be perpendicular to the floor. Again." Slade instructed.

Robin readied himself again and swung. "Stop." Slade commanded and he tapped the floor with his foot. "You need to bring your foot farther back you can't be getting any momentum that way." Slade instructed pushing his foot backwards and angling it correctly. "Try again." Slade commanded and robin prepared to practice his uppercuts repetitively like he had last night on his roundhouses.

Their training continued like this until robin had relatively gotten every move done correctly. Now his technique was almost perfect for his, Uppercuts, Crescent kicks, flying kicks, hook punches, elbow strikes, front snap kicks, and spinning back fists.

"Alright now you will spar against me." Slade ordered him and they both got into a ready stance. Robin ran forward with a hook punch, but Slade countered with his own more powerful left hook. Robin stumbled and quickly did a back handspring to avoid Slade's crescent kick and he ran forward and lunged with a flying kick. Slade dropped and avoided the kick and struck his leg out knocking the boy off his feet.

Slade got on top of him and pinned his arms behind his back. Robin struggled against him and grunted in effort. "Stop struggling I am only getting a tighter grip on you. You need to relax and your opponent will eventually relent or loosen their grip and that is when you strike." Slade said as he stepped off him.

"Again." Slade commanded and this time Slade made the first move. He swung a right hook and robin blocked it with the back of his hand and then struck with his right fist. Slade ducked and he took robins legs out beneath him. Robin retaliated by yanking the man's feet out from under him and taking him down with him. Slade struck with his foot and the teen ducked the older man's boot narrowly missing his head.

Robin rolled out of the way and got back on his feet. He ran at the man with a superman punch and slammed his fist into his shoulder. Slade grumbled and wiped his shoulder before he struck back with a perfect roundhouse. Robin dropped backwards missing Slade's foot by a hair and landed on his hands before he swung his feet up connecting them with the man's chin and sending him backwards.

Slade ran forward and robin flipped back onto his feet and blocked with his hands. Slade landed a heavy blow onto the boy's face and he struck him in the gut. Robin fell to the ground and Slade pinned him again with robins knee pushed up against both their chests.

Robin took a deep breath and decided he would listen to Slade's advice. He shut his eyes and waited when he felt a little tension drop in Slade's grip he thrust his knee against the man's chest and used the momentum to push him off.

"Impressive Robin." Slade congratulated him as he stood up and brushed himself off. "We will continue later I have some work to be doing." Slade said and he exited the room.

Robin regained his breath and wiped the sweat off his brow. Training with Slade was much tougher than training with the titans he was certain. Once he had gotten his energy back he took in the gym. Now would be a good time to practice some floor exercises to get it out of his system he decided and he made his way to a corner of the spring floor.

The boy wonder stretched his muscles first not wanting to strain himself or worse, he began by falling back into an arch and then doing a hand stand. Robin exhaled lightly through his nose and he lowered his legs into a perfect split before he pushed off the ground and landed back on his feet.

Then he started with a round off moving gracefully into an aerial cartwheel he landed lightly on his feet and perfected a few back handsprings. Robin sighed he was done warming up and he began to get ready for much more complicated moves.

Robin took a deep breath in and jumped into a quad flip, he moved skillfully and landed a tiny bit off but still landed nonetheless before moving into a full out a move consisting in him starting in an untucked backflip a double twist turning his body completely upside down and back right side up again for the landing. Robin took a deep intake of breath through his nose and he realized he was at the edge of the mat. Then he prepared himself he fell into pace and did a back handspring and launched into a full out stretch punched front, which was the same as a full out but ended with a flip and him landing in a push up position.

At that very moment Slade was watching intently he had come back to grab his water bottle and to check on the boy and was surprised to say the least. He knew Robin had potential but he was incredible. This kind of training could not have possibly come from batman he thought to himself wondering how the boy learned these fantastic skills.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind Slade startling him and the boy wonder. Robin missed the last step and instead of landing in a push up position his arms crumpled and he face planted. The boy groaned and sat up.

"What the…what are you doing here I thought you had work to do?" Robin asked rubbing his face with both his hands. Slade walked into the room he was already discovered, "I was checking up on you and I have to say Robin I am extremely impressed. I knew you were skilled to begin with but this is different." Slade said helping the boy up pure curiosity in the man's single eye.

"If you used your acrobatic skills in fighting it would be easier to take down opponents. What I don't understand is why you push yourself to train in brawling when you have incredible skill elsewhere." Slade said examining him. Robin brushed himself off with a frown, "Slade you can't just land a punch in the middle of a routine." Robin said crossing his arms scowling at his master.

Slade narrowed his eye, "we will just have to learn how then wont we Robin." Slade said more to himself and he left the room water forgotten.

Robin sighed and stretched his muscles. Then he made his way down to the kitchen and he got himself a bottle of water from the almost barren fridge. He slumped into a chair and he quickly drank the entire bottle in one go. He sat in thought musing with the empty water bottle wondering if it really was possible for him to be able to add his acrobatic abilities into his fighting technique.

The day went by quickly Slade had left robin to his own devices which he mainly spent in the gym doing minor gymnastics like handsprings, and flips.

Robin sighed and made his way down the hall when he ran into Wintergreen. "Do you know where Slade would be?" Robin asked him. Wintergreen nodded, "I believe he's in his study at the end of the corridor." Wintergreen said and he continued down the hallway.

Robin made his way down the hall that seemed to get darker. Even though there weren't any windows in Slade's lair it felt like night down here. Then he saw the dim light coming from underneath the door at the end of the hall.

Robin pushed open the door and gasped.

Lining the walls were news clippings, photos, and articles of clothing and scattered belongings… that either were of him or belonged to him and the teen titans.

All around there were photos of the Teen Titans and they mainly focused on him. He had a table with weapons that were taken apart and he realized that it was shockingly similar to the collection of things he had on Slade back at the titan's tower.

Robin stepped closer and a familiar article caught his eye. Robin snatched it and he read the title.

'The Flying Grayson's Murdered.' It read across the top. Robin clutched the paper tightly and he scanned the paper frantically. Then he saw his name circled in permanent marker. 'Dick Grayson' Robin chocked out a gasp. Slade knew his identity. The identity he tried too hard to keep a secret from everyone and for what? Slade had figured it out anyway!

Robin felt his hands shaking and what was worse was that Slade now knew Batman's secret identity too. Robin threw the paper and shakily started to back away like a wounded animal when he ran into something hard like a wall.

Robin was trembling like a leaf and he whipped his head around to see Slade's narrowed angry gaze. Robin gasped but he couldn't move he was frozen in place by Slade's threatening gaze.

"Robin. What are you doing in here?" Slade said menacingly with emphasis on the word 'here'. The boy opened and closed his mouth like a fish unable to come up with an answer. Slade grabbed him by the shoulders, "You are not to come in here ever." Slade said smacking the boy crudely across the face. Robin fell to his knees roughly.

"You-you know… you… know" Robin stuttered and Slade noticed a discarded familiar article on the floor next to his apprentice. One that he knew well because he could still remember the very moment he was positive he found out Robin was Dick Grayson and he had circled his name with a permanent marker feeling particularly triumphant in his investigating skills.

"Yes I know your secret identity Dick." Slade said, "And to think you were doing so well earlier, but now I will have to punish you." Slade said kicking the boy roughly in the side with his steel toed boot. "Get up!" Slade commanded not wanting to have to deal with anymore nonsense from him.

When the boy didn't move Slade hefted him up by his collar and he slammed him into the wall. "You are to do what I tell you. I didn't want to have to punish you today but you are asking for it." Slade growled. "I am not your enemy Robin I have no reason to use your identity against you, but I expected you to respect my things and snooping around like this makes me tremendously angry at you." Slade said in a calmer tone. Robin struggled uselessly against his grip "h-how?" Robin asked weakly after giving up from getting out of the man's grip.

"It really wasn't that entirely challenging robin. At the same time Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne Robin appeared in Gotham. The boy wonder with an amazing ability for acrobatics and martial arts, and Dick Grayson being the son of two trapeze artists it really wasn't very hard to put together." Slade told him simply.

He let go of the teen and he fell to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. Slade felt a small fraction of sympathy for the boy on the floor in front of him. "You aren't alone Robin I know how it feels to lose someone you love." He admitted.

Robin looked up at him and a stray tear slipped down his cheek. Slade sighed and sat down next to his apprentice. "Believe it or not but I wasn't always a villain I wasn't born believing I would someday end up like this." Slade admitted and robin laughed lightly but his gaze was far away staring at the floor in front of his feet as he rested his chin on his knees.

Slade sighed and decided now was as good a time as ever to open up to the boy. "I was in the military at the age of 16, and I was eventually moved to Camp Washington where I met a woman named Adeline, she trained me and then we got married and I had a son. But something had happened." Slade said he decided not to tell Robin the whole truth just yet; the boy didn't deserve to even know anything about him but if he was ever going to earn his trust he was going to have to be able to relate to him somehow and this fit the bill. "That day I lost more than my eye… I lost Adeline and my son…" Slade finished and Robin was staring at him intently.

Suddenly the boy leaned against him in a strange display of emotion resting his head on his chest in an awkward childlike gesture. "It's kind of funny how things work out..." Robin mumbled, "The boy who lost his father apprentice to the man who lost his son." Robin laughed sadly.

Suddenly there was more than just hate and tension running through the two of them… there was an understandment, maybe their relationship wasn't as bad as they had previously thought it would be.

The next day Robin already felt better, he felt like Slade wasn't the cold emotionless man he was before that maybe deep down he wasn't such a bad guy. He got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen where Slade was sitting drinking water with a straw through a slit in his mask.

Robin covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile and Slade rolled his eye. "I was hoping robin that we would be able to try to learn how to use your gymnastic skills in combat." Slade said and robin took the smoothie he had put out for him and he started sipping it. He nodded in thought and then finished off his drink quickly so he wouldn't keep his master waiting.

The two then made their way down to the gym again and there was a training Slade-bot in the middle of the room. The doors closed behind them and Slade turned to the teen. "I've been thinking about this lately and I have a few moves I would like to teach you." He told him and then he squared off with the training Slade-bot.

Slade then proceeded to do an Arabian front which was a front hand spring then he launched into the air the Slade-bot tried in vain to blast Slade but the man flipped with agility and brought his boots down heavily onto the training Slade-bots head.

The impact of the jump crushed the robots head in and Slade stepped off the broken machine. Another Slade-bot came from the corner of the room and took the old ones position and another cleaned up the broken bots body.

"Now I would like to see you try." Slade said brushing his hands together as he approached him.

Robin swallowed and he walked into the middle of the spring floor. He stood across from the Slade bot. immediately it began firing and Robin resisted the urge to just run up and punch it knowing Slade was watching him and wanting him to use his gymnastic skills on it.

Quickly he ran and did a front hand spring and then sprang into a leap and a flip. His eyes widened as he crashed into the Slade-bot but not gracefully like Slade had done. There was a heap of limps and metal in the middle of the room where the boy wonders Arabian front didn't exactly go as planned. Robin groaned and clambered out of the pile of broken robot.

"Hmmm." Slade said with a disapproving tone, "Were going to need to start with an easier target then." Slade said aloud to himself and then he cleared the mats and the Slade-bot took care of the broken training bot. Slade came back into the center of the room and he placed a large foam cylinder the size of a person. "Try on this." Slade instructed. Robin nodded and he stood in front of the foam cylinder.

The teen leapt into the movement of the Arabian front but hesitated at the last flip and ended up crashing onto the mats instead of hitting the cylinder. Slade shook his head in disappointment at his apprentice whose face was burning with embarrassment.

"There should be no hesitation when you're in battle. Your opponent won't waste a second they see you hesitate and that is going to be exactly when they strike." Slade educated him. Robin nodded and he dusted himself of and reset the mats. Then he back up and he began again.

This time he did hit the cylinder but instead of knocking the foam block over he fell over WITH the foam block. Slade tssked, "Robin you need to use force you're never going to stop an opponent without any force!" he yelled to him voice filled with displeasure.

Robins face burned and he got up again.

_C'mon I've faced worse than a foam cylinder before!_

Robin chided himself as he got up again.

"Use force; use the momentum from that leap to topple your opponent." Slade instructed him from the corner. Robin grits his teeth and he got in position. "You need to use all the strength you can gather on that last jump." Slade reminded him again. Robin growled and he propelled himself into the first handspring and then he took all the strength he had and he sprang into the air flipped and slammed his boot in the cylinder.

This time he didn't fall and he stood triumphantly on top of the foam cylinder that landed with a heavy resounding thud onto the floor. Slade clapped, "very good Robin." He congratulated him and that small bit of praise lifted his spirits. He decided he liked when Slade praised him, much more then when Slade reprimanded him.

Robin and Slade practiced this move repetitively for a good hour until Robin could take down a Slade-bot or two at a time.

"Now were going to try to some other techniques." Slade said as a line of Slade-bots filled the room. "I think you will be able to handle an entire line of Slade-bots. But I want to see you add some gymnastic moves into your fighting style. I don't want to see you just brawling and you have the option to choose any drill you think would be capable of taking down an opponent.

Slade moved to the front of the room and turned his back to the line of Slade-bots as they began firing. Then he ran at the wall and ran up it before he back flipped and did a back handspring off the ground and into one of many Slade bots. Then he repeated to do a series of front flips taking out two Slade-bots in front of him and he sprang into a back handspring directly over a Slade-bots head that would have shot him hadn't he moved. Slade slammed his feet into the Slade bot behind it and then he proceeded to grab the last Slade-bots head and flip over in smashing it into the ground.

Robin stood awestruck. There was no way he would be able to take out so many Slade bots like he had just done. Not to mention Slade took them all out in under 30 seconds.

"Now Robin you are going to try. And I don't want to see you hesitate for a second understand." Slade narrowed his eye at him menacingly and robin nodded. He went to the front of the room and stood shoulders squared and hands clenched at his sides determined to show Slade that he could handle whatever he threw at him.

They fired and he immediately went into his Arabian front routine. He was off the first leap into a front handspring and he launched into a flip and smashed a Slade bot and then back flipped onto another Slade bots shoulders. Robin jumped off of the robots shoulders and propelled himself forward sending the bot backwards into the other training bots behind it. He back flipped in a wide arc gracefully in the air and slammed his boot into the chest of one Slade-bot and then he leapt into an aerial cartwheel and successfully took down another. The teen turned and found that there was a single Slade bot left standing and robin put his arm out and made a motion for him "to come at him."

The Slade bot lifted its gun and robin cartwheeled with confidence around the lasers it fired at him then he jumped twisted in the air and superman punched the bot into a pile of mechanical parts. Robins smiled victoriously. "I did it Slade!" He said excitedly. Slade walked over and put an arm on his shoulder and lead him away from the destruction that was his Slade-bots.

"Good then you will have no trouble in this next mission." He said.

**OOOH This chapter was long. YOU'RE WELCOME unless you hated it and seriously if you hated something please tell me. **

**I NEEDS YOUR OPINION.**

**I can't decide if it should be a slash fic or not so it's really up to you guys! If you want it to be a Sladin fic please tell me and if you don't tell me! Because I want everyone's opinion and ideas to be incorporated into my stories so everyone's happy.**

**I DO ENJOY YOUR FEEDBACK MY LOVELIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh jeeze I haven't uploaded in like 3,000 years! Well if anyone is still reading this I am back! :D Well I was glad to hear your reviews because I had a friend suggest slash but I wasn't really feeling it and now I have inspiration to write again! I am hopefully going to get a chapter 5 done tonight but I might have limited time it is finals week after all****L. But I'm really glad to be writing again and I really hope you enjoy! Also I noticed Slade and Robin have been really OOC and it was actually pretty irritating I'm sorry for that but I'm trying to fix it and I really like the way this chapter came out.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans **

**BEACAUSE IF I DID WE WOULD ALL BE WATCHING SEASON SIX!**

_"Good. Then you will no trouble in this next Mission." He said._

"I go it." Robin said pocketing the strange black cube with glowing lines. "What exactly is it?" Robin asked pressing his fingers against the earpiece he was wearing. "It is not of importance for now, just get back here as soon as you can." Slade told him and he dropped into a crouch launching himself upwards to the ceiling. The teen grabbed his laser gun from his utility belt and cut out a circle to escape from. Robin kicked the ceiling out and jumped through the hole onto the roof.

"Not Today Robin." A voice said from behind him. Robin turned to see the titans, Cyborg aiming his sonic cannon, Starfire's hands glowing green, Beast boy transformed into a Bull, and raven had her black aura engulfing her hands. Robin back flipped to avoid cyborgs sonic blaster. "Robin use the combat move I taught you." Slade commanded him.

Beast Boy charged at him and Robin jumped into his front handspring by running forward and grabbing his horns and slamming the changeling into the ground, as he landed on his hands and flipped himself back over. The Teen then launched into a front flip dodging multiple telekinetic blasts from raven. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at him and it blasted him backwards into Starfire.

She grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back. "Do not move." She commanded him squeezing his arms with her alien strength for emphasis. Robin grit his teeth and pressed a button on his utility belt. A smoke bomb dropped out and exploded. The girl eeped and let go.

Robin ran forward intent on leaving when he tripped over something. It was a green snake which hissed and wrapped itself around his body. Robin struggled against the boa constrictor and raven began chanting her mantra trying to cuff him. "Azarath metrion Zinthos!" She shouted and robin did and aerial cartwheel to escape the cuffs. He lost his footing and crashed onto the ground, and then a thought came to his head.

"Beast boy you can let go I don't think he's conscious." Raven said moving towards them. Beast boy morphed back into his human form and stepped back. Robin shot up before the empathy could cuff him and he threw down a flash bomb, and whipped out his grappling hook and fired. Raven and beast boy covered their eyes and shouted in shock as their former member made his escape.

Robin landed on top of an air ventilation system. "Excellent thinking Robin but, remember your training!" Slade ordered into his earpiece. Robin winced as part of an air duct slammed into his side that had been thrown by an enraged and yet very saddened alien.

Then the teen jumped down and began a front handspring around Starfire's Star bolts and cyborgs sonic cannon, springing into a front flip and bringing his foot down on the half robots chest. He felt the older teen chest plate give in a little and he jumped backwards throwing his former friend onto his back and falling ungracefully on his elbows. Cyborg groaned and Starfire rushed to his side. "Friend cyborg!" She called urgently and robin noticed the large dent on the front of his chest.

_"I could have KILLED him!" _Robin realized.

"Cy-" He began but was slammed into his stomach by a ram. Robin flew backwards with an exclamation fully expecting to his the hard pavement of the roof but was surprised when his feet scrambled on air.

Robin cried out in a panic as he fell. "Robin. Your grappling hook." Slade reminded him and the boy agreed incoherently as his eyes watered from the speed blurring his vision. The apprentice fumbled with his grappling hook and fired. With a jolt it hooked on a building pulling him upwards getting surprised screams from the citizens that were just seconds away from witnessing a death.

Robin collapsed the second he landed on top of the building and he heaved and gasped lying against the cool concrete. "ROBIN! Get back here and bring the device." Slade shouted into his ear piece making it screech. "I could have KILLED HIM! I-I could have DIED!" Robin exclaimed in horror. "Robin you need to relax and bring back the device that is an order." Slade demanded him. Robin growled and ripped out the earpiece throwing it to the ground.

"CYBORG!" Robin shouted to the building across from him where he saw Starfire lifting up his body. Suddenly he felt handcuffs clamped around his arms. He was so distressed that he didn't notice raven or beast boy appear behind him.

"Guys wait! You have to listen to me!" Robin pleaded but his pleas felt on deaf ears. "I would never intentionally hurt Cyborg I didn't know! There's There's nano-bots in your blood systems please! It's Slade! You have to believe me!" he tried desperately but beast boy just clamped a hand over his mouth, and raven teleported them.

_Why wont the listen?! _He thought angrily.

Robin bit down on the changeling's hand. "Ow dude!" Beast boy yelled and raven surrounded his mouth with a black energy and dragged him towards a police van. Citizens had gathered to see him. There had been news reporting's and gossip and terrible quality surveillance camera pictures of him but this was the first time he had been exposed publically. There were gasps and hanging jaws and confused children asking, "But mommy isn't that Robin isn't he a hero?"

"Lock him up in high security, he's an escapologist." Raven informed the worried looking police officers. Robin growled and snapped the handcuffs apart. He had studied them and noticed that they had very poor welding's from the chains to the actual cuffs. "Stand back!" The police ordered and people backed away in fear.

Robin ripped the black energy off his mouth. "Raven! Beast Boy you have to listen to me! I don't want to hurt you guys! This is Slade he's got nano-" Raven cut him off by engulfing him in black energy and throwing him roughly into the van. The police officers slammed the doors shut quickly.

Robin rushed forward and slammed his fists into the back of the door leaving dents and bruising his hands badly. "No! Don't do this you have to listen to me!" He screamed angrily slamming his fists against the door.

**~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~**

Slade growled and smashed his fist against his desk. Robin abandoned his earpiece and he had no connection to the boy any more meaning he could be foiling his plans. Slade then realized with a smirk that his apprentices so called "Friends" no longer had any consideration for their former team leader. He was pegged as a villain and they would treat him as such.

"I'm putting an end to this little game we've been playing Robin." Slade said picking up his phone and dialing a number. He paused and then there was a pickup on the other end. "Your cooperation is no longer required." Slade informed them and then he hung up.

**~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~**

"Keep quiet back there!" A man shouted aiming a gun at him from the passenger seat. The van jerked forward and he fell to his knees. A scowl crossed his features when he realized that he would no longer be heeded by anyone because he was a villain.

Robin slid his finger on the side of his steel plated boots and felt a familiar switch. He flipped it and brought his foot up unclipping a small device from the bottom of his shoe. He pressed a trigger on the side and dropped it and then quickly ran to a corner of the van covering his head. "Hey! What are you doing back there?!" The man in the passenger seat yelled at him once again.

Suddenly there was an explosion sending the teen crashing into the wall and causing the air bags to expel and the van to screech to a halt. Robin stood up and coughed waving a hand in the air. Then he violently kicked out the doors to the van.

He walked out of the van and citizens began screaming in fear and running in the other direction making his mood feel worse. He desperately wanted to shout _IM THE GOOD GUY! I'm trying to save YOUR heroes!_ But he knew it wouldn't help his position any more.

Robin walked over to the passenger side door and he pulled it open finding his utility belt, the device and various other weapons of his. He jumped when he saw blood trickling down the man's chin but exhaled in relief when he realized the man had just bit down on his lip, he hadn't murdered someone.

He looked around at the destroyed van, the air bags were expelled and the doors unhinged on the back, the device in his hand, and back to the police officers. _But was this any better?_ He asked himself backing away from the van.

Then he heard the sound of police sirens nearing and he clipped on his utility belt and re-pocketed the device and his other various weapons. Robin took one last look at the van and then he shot his utility belt and disappeared into the night.

**~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~**

Robin walked through the doors of the lairs entrance which slammed shut making him jump. He had wanted to not alert Slade of his arrival knowing fully well that the man would be livid after his outburst. Robin made his way down the hallway and into his room. Robin shut the door with a sigh and pressed his forehead against it.

"Robin." A voice said from the shadows next to his tiny barred window. The voice sent shivers down his spine, the teen jumped and whirled around. He had been positive that his room was empty just a moment ago.

"Slade." He answered proud that his voice didn't waver but he felt like Slade could detect his fear anyway. Slade moved forwards and smacked him hard sending the boy to the side. Then he gripped the front of his shirt and slammed the boy into the wall. Robin winced and turned his head away from the angry glare of the man's one eye.

"I gave you an order!" He said in that terrifying low angry voice. "How dare you disobey my orders?" Slade asked him louder kneeing him roughly in the gut. Robin cried out and Slade dropped him to the floor. "All you care about still is your worthless little friends, I tried to show you compassion, I tried to relate with you, I let you go out on your own at the Academy and still you learn nothing." He told him fuming. Slade slammed his steel plated boot into the boy's side. "Well I am not going to play this little game with you any more I have had enough of your disrespect." Slade shouted yanking him up by his arm and throwing him across the small room into the wall.

Robin stood up and shook his head readying his fists. He ran towards the man with a shout but Slade caught his arm and twisted it. "You get sloppy when you are angry robin." Slade told him as the boy clumsily tried to launch a kick to the man's face. Slade growled and punched the boy roughly in the face. Robin gasped and clutched his cheek then he lunged forward punching the man with all his might in the stomach sending him back into the wall.

Slade shouted in anger and lunged at the boy who slipped in between his legs. Robin smirked and got to his feet but the older man slammed his boot into his back and he crashed face first into the wall. Robin cried out in surprise and Slade lifted his head up roughly by his hair. "I am your master." Slade told the teen who was heaving in pain against the wall. "And you WILL do as I say." Slade said with finality and he released his grip on the boy and exited the room.

**Wow so sorry you guys waited so long for this short chapter! My other chapters I usually like 1,00 words longer but I feel like if I continued it would be super oober long and I might not have been able to finish this chappie and publish it! So I give you this! And I actually really like the way it came out!**

**And I know the titans seemed really uncompassionate and they wouldn't listen to a word robin said but DOI! HELLO? He just could have killed cyborg! And he was giving them a real butt kicking ;) So that's why I made them not listen to Robin as much as they normally might have. It's all in the plan people.**

**Love it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think reviews are always appreciated even flames. I want all your comments people.**

**Please Read Review Favorite Follow I love you all**


End file.
